Being Married To Charlie - One Shot 3 of 3
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: This is a very unusual thing for me to write, its about a character Tom Hardy played called Charlie Bronson. (M for sexual themes). Charlie/You. It s the third in a series of 3 one shots.


Coming home from work was always a relaxing thing to look forward to: seeing Charlie again pacing the apartment, doing some cooking or just slouching by the TV. None of these things happened though, you came home to an empty living room, no smell of food cooking and seemingly no Charlie in sight.

You did hear someone shouting from the second floor it sounded like loud, off kea singing, you walked up the creaking steps, opening the door to the guest room to see a very blooded up Charlie, totally naked, half covered in paint on his hands, upper arms, chest, and a huge black and blue mural on your white wall of a bird.

He didn't turn around or even notice you. With a huge brush in hand he painted, helping the paint on with his fingers looking like a mad genius at work. You just stood there watching as his muscles moved and his chest arose when he let new tangents of a song slip from his vocal cords.

The doorframe you stood in swayed, the wood creaked and that´s when his concentration broke and he gazing over his shoulder. Your eyes grew wide when you saw the gashes on his face and you felt a sting of panic in your stomach.

-"Jesus Christ, Charlie" you walked over to him, dropping your jacket and purse on the floor, he just smiled with his split lip and bloody face, like a proud man would.

-"What happened" you cupped his face examining it to see if you could find more sharp gashes; he had a cut lip, his brow was also a little slashed along with his cheek and a couple of fresh bruises by his shoulders. You couldn't possibly understand what had happened since the 8 hours you saw him last.

-"I made this" he moved away from your hands, opening his arms wide and smiling from ear to ear.

-"Oh Charlie" you whispered looking at the huge painting, he had for the longest time done some art to get his demons out, why he had painted a bird was nothing new, he loved birds.

-"It´s the phoenix, love, fuckin´ brilliant, aint it?"  
-"Yes, its very beautiful" you added nodding your head, still letting your gaze wander over his shoulders and chest searching for more cuts and maybe even broken bones.

-"It´s for our little´n one" he folded his lips in, frowning, -"Somethin´to show him that his dad aint no fuckin´spazz"

Your brows arched, you tried remembering if you had told him something this morning in that tone of you being pregnant, but nothing came to mind, then you started worrying if he really had lost his damn mind for good this time.

-"Charlie, I´m not pregnant"  
-"I know that, love" he said like it was a joke, then crossed his arms making a wince in reaction to his bruises before letting them fall at his sides.

-"What´s happened?"  
-"You look scared, puppet, you´d needen be scared, I painted it for us"

You shook your head, -"No, I mean what happened to your face and the rest of you"  
-"This cunt at work, he was givin´me bullocks about me not bein´a good dad, I´d be a great dad you´d know"

The smile on your face couldn't be hidden as you walked over to him, putting your arms around his side, -"You´d get your nice work attire dirty, love"

-"I dont care" you mumbled resting your chin on his shoulder looking at his profile as his forehead wrinkled again and he pouted his lips, watching his work.

-"Do you want to have a baby?" you asked, he tilted his head shortly sniffling a little, -"Maybe, we have been hitched for a while now, my mum always wanted me to have kids y´know, she wants to babysit"

Charlie´s mother wasn't a bad person, she raised Charlie well and she had been a very important factor at your wedding, so you didn't mind letting her watch your kids if you ever had any.

-"When I was in prison" he started, the cut on his lip bled a little from his movement as he licked over it quickly, -"Didn't think I´d get ever get out of that fuckin´hell hole"

-"But I promised myself I´d make a life to be proud of, my art and you.." his head turned to you as his heavy shoulders swayed before he hooked an arm around your waist pulling you in closer.

-"I´d like to have a little´n one with you, puppet"

-"Did you lose your job?" you asked putting a gentle hand around his back, -"Fuck those cunts" he sneered as you laughed, this had been the fifth "8 to 5" job he had gotten sacked from.

-"I´ll make a name for myself with my art, you and that baby will be my motivation, the hell with the rest of those fuckin´ homo´s" his accent sharp at the last word.

You chuckled to yourself looking at the mural he had painted, it was enormous, filling the wall from top to bottom, he had really done his best work at it, even if it wasn't a Mona Lisa. It still showed his corniness and that typical originality that Charlie always had in his art.

The two of you stood there for a while looking at it, you had tried to say something about maybe getting him cleaned up, but noticing from the way he was so in his own head you didn't want to bother him.

-"If we´d have a boy I´d want to named after my uncle Jack, he was a great man" Charlie finally said then nodded his head, you didn't respond just looked at him, -"If we have a girl, we wouldn't let her out the house, there are some scary cunts out there, love"

You laughed again at the thought of him calling other people more scarier then him. Charlie usually scared people away from him. They wouldn't even walk on the same street line as he did in fear that he might jump them.

-"My head is buzzing" he muttered, -"Not like that time they popped me in the arse with those needle in the looney farm, no this is a clear buzzing like someone hit me across the head with a crowbar"

-"Jesus Christ" you gasped when he fell back a little at you, trying to hold Charlie up was pointless he was a lot heavier then you, but still you got him to a chair in the room and ran downstairs to get him some water.

-"Have you eaten anything, maybe we should take you to the doctor" you said and tried looking at his face. You where a trained nurse, but most damages on Charlie´s body where a total mystery to you, especially how he had managed to survive them _all._

-"I´ll be alright, pet, just get me to bed" he mused holding around your torso with a iron grip, it almost hurt how hard he was squeezing clearly not aware of his own strength.

Still you got him from the guest room to your own bedroom, then ran downstairs to fetch some more water and cloths to wash him off. To say that you were not used to patching him up was an understatement. Charlie had come home bruised and battered many times before, with or without your help.

-"Oh Charlie" you breathed when you saw him sitting on the bed hunched over, the arch of his back showing a picture of strained muscles, blood and paint, he was a piece of art on his own.

-"I feel a bit knackered, love" he said palm pressing against his forehead.

You sat down quickly, fearing that he might have gotten a concussion for real so you examined his eyes that where a bit hooded, but no unusual eye movement.

-"Maybe you´ve had a strained day" you smiled kissing his cheek and got to work on cleaning his face off while he sipped on some water.

You starting with his busted lip after he finished drinking. Soaking the edge of the cloth in the bowl of water then gently dabbing the fabric on his lip.

He watched you do this, focusing on your neck where you had your wedding ring, he had earlier told you that he didn't like you not wearing it, but with the hospital shifts and always needing to wash your hands you had no choice.

The graze of his bruised knuckles touched your chest as he gently examined the ring, his brows wrinkled and in deep thought.

-"What you thinking about?" you asked, his hand moving around your neck as he pulled you in, kissing you. It was such a hard kiss that you where sure his split lip would bleed once more.

The taste of pennies and spit mingling between your mouths as you kissed while his hand pulled around your waist, fingers digging into your clothes trying to get you undressed. You managed to pull away for a second to ask him if it was a good idea to do this, he didnt respond like something had taken over Charlie and put in this determined and vicious character.

He pushed you onto the bed, tugging at your skirt, tossing it off on the floor then tearing at your stockings not bothering to reserve them along with your panties. This must be your third pair he had ruined you thus far you thought as he gazed over your half naked body.

You moaned shortly when his mouth touched your thigh, his mustache tickling the skin as he moved upward, -"Tell me, puppet" he bit your upper thigh lightly, looking up at you with ice cold eyes, -"How good does it feel?"

A rising moan echoed through your body as he bit you harder nearly drawing blood, -"What´s gotten into you" you breathed when he started crawling up over your body.

-"Just thought we´d start the babymakin´"

You chuckled when he began unbuttoned your shirt getting inpatient at the small buttons with his large fingers, so instead he just ripped it open, his arms tensing as he tore the fabric giving off a small grunt and throwing it across the other side of the bed. He did the same thing with your bra.

You moaned and twisted under him when he found your breasts: swallowing one of your nipples in his mouth while biting and sucking barely on it just to hear you moan out again and curl your fingers on his shoulders.

Smelling the mixture of strong paint on his skin along with blood which you knew was part his and part the guy he must have beaten into a pulp at work.

His back muscles tensed as his arms held up his weight from your body, you looked down at his body placing your hand on his stomach moving it downward until you hit half hard dick. Charlie bit down harder on your nipple making you grab onto his ass and lounge your nails into his skin.

-"Jesus, Charlie" you breathed harder as he grabbed the back of your hair a bit harder cocking your head back exposing your neck so he could continue his assault on your soft spots.

Your hand moved on his dick, up and down as he let out small groans, grabbing his hand on your breast squeezing and twisting the nipple, -"Fuckin´ h´ell, love" he grunted into your ear as you moved your hand up the head of his shaft, feeling him harden.

Charlie´s lips crashed down on yours as you moved your hand in a slow pace around his dick, coaxing those husky grunts from the deep on his throat.

-"Charlie" you moaned feeling your need grow deeper at the thought of him inside of you.

It overwhelmed you, so you pushed your hips up and buckled your legs around his waist, moving his dick up and down your slit, making his breathing speed up and his shoulders freeze giving off a small twitch.

He rested his forehead on yours as he watched you guided the head of his dick up and down, from your clit then down to your center.

Charlie tried pushing against once his dick brushed over your entrance, but you moved up again when you felt his hips against your just to tease him. -"That´s not very nice, love, your gonna get yourself into a lot of trouble teasin´a man stronger then you"

Another moan slipped out of your lips on purpose and you watched as his eyes widened in admiration, you had him under your own spell in a way.

You watched his eyes as they stared down at yours when you slipped him into you. Grasping a hold of his butt to guid him completely in. At first he didn't move, just settled on both his elbows to be closer to you. Then prompted his knees out making your ankles dangling in mid air when he started moving.

-"Fuck" you whimpered with your mouth slightly open and head leaned back into the mattress, feeling his lips back on your neck again, nibbling. He let out a sharp groan that was felt just under his tightly pressed chest against yours.

-"You´re quite the little number arn´t you, love" he breathed into your skin as your hands wandered up his arms feeling his biceps tighten while he swayed over your body.

-"God" you moaned when he went deeper, trying to contain yourself which was impossible. He was filling you up so nicely all the way to your spot, letting his entire body clashed over yours like some kind of missing piece.

Charlie stopped when you clawed onto his shoulders. At first you where too far into ecstasy to even register a normal speech, but he did it anyway, stroking his nose up to your neck, his mustache brushing right under your jawline and his breath lingering in your ear: -"You want me to crush you harder, pet?" his voice sounded strained, breathy, like he was trying to control his own emotions just as much as you where yours.

-"Please" you moaned speeding up your breathing as his hips crushed harder into yours hearing the smacking of skin against skin and the intensity of the smell of blood and paint clouded your entire system. Both his hands where in the back of your neck holding you there so you could look him directly at his grey eyes.

Your hands slipped over his biceps and your heels dug into the lower of his back as he speeded up; moving faster in and out of you, grinding his hips into yours in a deep motion.

Charlie was breathing heavier against your mouth, the cut of his lip scratching at your bottom lip, and his chest heaving as you locked your hips with his, clawing your nails in his shoulders.

-"Charlie, Charlie, God, Charlie" you kept repeating as he was shuttered above you, shaking out an orgasm, -"Fuckin´..." he spat out as you felt yourself clench around him, letting out a strangled moan into his shoulder, clawing onto him and kicking off the bed pressing your entire body to his and holding around his neck while you shook.

-"Jesus Christ" you gasped breathing deeper, noticing how sweaty you had gotten and that patches of paint and blood where all over the front of your body.

-"That was fuckin´amazing, pet" he said with his head resting on your shoulder. You tried to catch your breath with the intense feeling of an orgasm still not quiet out of your body yet.

Exhaling, gritted your teeth, when he pulled out, feeling the liquid dripping down your slit. Charlie glanced between your bodies, -"I cant move" he commented like a confused child.

In a surprising laughter you casted your head up looking at him, -"This aint nothin´to laugh about, love" he said still not understanding the comic sense of it. He had many times left your legs wobbly, this time you had gotten to him and it was hilarious.

-"Cut it out!" he ordered, biting your shoulder until you winced out in pain a bit, -"I´m sorry, Charlie, it´s just new for me"

-"Dont think we´ve ever done somthin´like this before, puppet"

You nodded your head in the best way you could not wanting him to move away from you, so you embraced your arms around his shoulders pressing him down.

-"We should do this more often" he mumbled into your neck, his weight was heavy on you, making you heave for air a bit more frequently.

-"Oh!" he popped his head up in alert.  
-"Put your legs up, fuckin´ell, hurry" he got up so quickly you didnt even notice him grabbing you by your ankles and puting both your legs high up. Holding you there like a New Years turkey ready for stuffing.

-"Charlie!" you protested trying to put them down, -"Naw, you gotta have them up, love, so my swimmers got a fightin´chance, I know they´re good, but you cant be too careful you´know" he dragged your legs up on the wall of the bedpost.

-"Charlie, this is stupid, I cant have my fucking legs up like this forever" you glanced to the side where he was standing.

-"Not forever, love, just for about fifteen minutes tops, let the bun bake" His forehead frowned as he wiggled his nose then turned his heel.

-"Where the hell are you going?" you shouted after him.

-"Shower of course now keep those legs up" he pointed in your direction as his mustache folding up in a motion above his lips giving you a wide smile.


End file.
